Sick Day
by XxDreamPuzzlexX
Summary: When your Yami is sick. Puzzleshipping one shot thats short as heck. My apologies.


**And here is a one shot that I have been itching to try and write. I hope you enjoy this! please leave a review if you wish! Happy reading!**

"Sick Day"

Yugi was strapping on his shoes, getting ready for school and the big day ahead of him filled with lessons and homework. Once he was finished with tying the knots of his sneakers, he stood up and grabbed his back pack, hollering out to his darker half. "Mou Hitori No Boku! I'm going!"

At first there was no reply but the sound of soft footsteps, then Yami's faint voice finally broke through. "Okay Aibou, good luck at school!" the elder peered down at Yugi, a faint smile on the edge of his lips. The wide eyed teen felt his heart speed up and he grinned, opening the door and shutting it close, gently. He then dashed off to school, a lovely grin upon his cherubic features.

Yami remained home alone and he let his smile drop. Sinking down upon the top of the stairs, he let out a heavy sigh. 'What am I going to do? My feelings for Aibou is getting stronger.' he thought silently and bitterly, wishing he could be brave and confess his feelings to the little one.

A wave of naseua suddenly hit Yami like a tidal wave and his stomach churned. Clapping his hands over his mouth, he abruptly stood up and ran down the stairs and into the bathroom. Retching, filling the whole house, as he emptied his stomach over the porcelain bowl.

Yugi got back on the late afternoon, relieved that he wouldn't be able to deal with school for 2 months of summer. "Mou Hitori No Boku! I'm home!" he called out but was answered by silence. This confused the wide eyed teen. Where was his dark?

Deciding that standing in the living room would do him no good, he went up to the stairs and to their shared room of him and Yami's. The sight that met him wasn't quite what he expected.

Yami was bundled upon his bed, a thin sheen of sweat glowing upon his forehead as he panted shallowly. The darker half cracked an eye open. "Oh, Aibou." even his voice was weak and raspy, this made Yugi's heart wrench in sympathy. "Mou Hitori No Boku?" he reached an arm but snapped it back in alarm, when Yami suddenly jumped out of bed and covered his mouth, running to the bathroom in a rush.

Retching once again filled the room and Yugi ran after Yami, going to the bathroom to support the sick elder. Yami was holding his hair back with one hand while the other was supporting him as he emptied his stomach of its content. Yugi went over and pulled his hair back, meanwhile rubbing Yami's back in attempt to soothe him. "Easy pharaoh."

Said man only shook his head but this resulted again for his stomach to rebel and he shoved his face to the bowl again, retching. Yugi felt sympathy wash over him. "Bed Mou Hitori No Boku, but clean up first"

Yami nodded and tried to stand up but failed, Yugi decided to half support his other half. He pulled down on the lever and flushed the toilet. The wide eyed youth filled a cup, with water then raised it to Yami's lips. The elder sipped slowly and rinsed his mouth, then spat out the water in the sink. He leaned over at Yugi, face flushed as he glanced down at the younger, who was supporting him. "I'm sorry Aibou."

Yugi shushed him. "Save your strenght Mou Hitori No Boku." both of them ascended up the stairs. And in no time Yugi had tuck Yami back in bed. He disappeared to the kitchen and went back to the bedroom with towels and a bowl of water. "Stay still pharaoh." he ordered softly as he put the bowl down. Yami could only nod mutely and stayed put, his eyes closed from the burning sensation behind his lids and his haggard breathing.

Yugi dampened the towel and he put it over Yami's hot forehead. The elder sighed softly at the cool.cloth upon his brow, he blearly cracked his eyes open and smiled tiredly at Yugi. "My apologies Aibou. I didn't wish to become sick." Yugi nodded and draped the blanket over Yami. "Its alright Mou Hitori No Boku, you just rest okay?" he inquired the elder and Yami nodded, closing his eyes once again.

Minutes and hours passed, Yami's breathing began to even out and Yugi smiled, standing up and going to the kitchen, getting the fever medicine and making some soup.

He was occupied for a few minutes, just stirring the soup and such. That was until, a loud crash resonated in the bedroom, making the busy male jump in surprise and run hastily to the room where his darkness was.

Yami was strewn across the bedroom floor, tangled up in his sheets. This made Yugi sigh and shake his head with a fond smile. "oh mou hitori no boku. You are so clumsy." he chuckled out.

Yami only smiled weakly.

A few days have passed and Yami was all better, and right now he was in the living room, cuddling with Yugi.

The younger male giggled and snuggled up to the elder with a sigh of content. "I love you other me" he whispered out.

"And I you, aibou." and with that said, a kiss was shared from the two tri haired youths _._

 _~Owari~_


End file.
